Echec et mat
by JellyDonut
Summary: Nous ne sommes que les pions de la Mort. Sur ce plateau, c'est elle qui décide de tout. Elle ne perd jamais. Mais elle s'est fait berner. Un pion, qui en a aider d'autres a échapper à leur destin. Mais ils sont toujours sur les cases noires et rouges de son domaine. Et ça, ils l'ont oublier. Elle seule a écrit les règles. Et personne d'autre que la Mort ne peut dire: échec et mat.


**Jelly Donut, back again!**

** Avec une troisième fanfic, mais cette fois-ci, un crossover! OUAI, FAITES PETER LE CHAMPAGNE! Ou pas... Donc, vous avez devant vous une histoire qui était sensée faire peur mais finalement non, le résultat manuscrit que j'ai obtenu (et pas fini) n'a rien de flippant (je crois...) En fait, je me suis fait peur toute seule en écrivant le 2ème chapitre (c'est peut-être parce-qu'il faisait nuit et que je venais de voir le 3ème film d'horreur de ma vie, en somme, destination finale.) Bon, vous attendrez sans-doutes très longtemps avant le prochain chapitre, je crois que je vais être un vrai escargot pour cette fanfic. Bon, c'est bon, je me tais, et je vous laisse lire tranquile! Have fun!**

**Ah, et le dernier conseil: faites bien attention aux détails.**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Ascension

_Time to escape  
The clutches of a name  
No this is not a game  
(It's just a new beginning)  
I don't believe in fate  
But the bottom line  
It's time to pay  
You know you've got it coming_

This is war!

Escape, de Thirty Seconds To Mars

…

L'air frais de la soirée se déverse dans les poumons de Natsume. Il le respire tandis que le vent lui apporte le parfum de Mikan. Il savoure cette odeur fruitée alors que ses cheveux lâches lui effleurent le visage. Ce contact lui donne de délicieux frissons.

« Qui veut aller à la grande roue ? » propose Tono. Hotaru, serrée contre Luca, le regarde, souriante, et se dirige vers la longue file, entraînant son compagnon avec elle. Tono les suit après que ses autres camarades aient décliné sa proposition.

Les jeunes adolescents ont bien changés depuis qu'ils étaient en primaire. Hotaru a laissé pousser ses cheveux jusqu'à ses reins. Elle sort avec Luca, qui dépasse Natsume de quelques centimètres. Sumire et Kokoroyomi aussi sont ensemble, et leurs disputes régulières amusent tout le monde. Tsubasa, lui, s'est fait jeter par Misaki quand il a agi de façon suspecte envers elle. Bien sûr, il avait bu à ce moment-là. Quant à Tono, il a actuellement sept petites amies.

Et Mikan… Elle avait enfin abandonnée ses couettes ridicules, mais pas son sourire éblouissant.

« Et si on allait boire un verre ? » propose-t'elle. Ses amis acceptent et ils s'assoient à la table en verre d'une terrasse en face de la grande roue. La fête foraine bat de plein cœur dans la nuit. Le ciel est couvert, mais la température n'est pas froide, juste agréablement fraîche.

Leur commande arrive. Tsubasa voit alors Kaname qui lui fait signe. Furieux, il le rejoint. Ils parlent, puis la tension semble monter à une allure alarmante. Misaki appelle le grand blond. Natsume sait qu'ils sont ensemble. Avant de la rejoindre, Kaname passe son pouce sous sa gorge en toisant Tsubasa du regard. Il part ensuite, Misaki dans les bras, sous le regard jaloux et désespéré de celui qui était son ami.

Plus loin, Natsume aperçoit Kuonji. Une haine féroce déferle dans son esprit. Ce salaud était coupable de nombreux viols et mettait de jeunes filles sur le trottoir. Mikan avait eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir pu s'échapper. Malheureusement, il était le dirigeant d'une société mondiale, et avait de bons amis. Alors, ce pédophile courait toujours en liberté. Natsume note sa présence dans sa tête et reporte son attention sur la table. Kokoroyomi part aux toilettes, et Sumire discute avec Mikan.

Natsume en profite pour la dévorer du regard. Une douloureuse chaleur se répand en lui, brûlant son cœur, mais cette brûlure le fait vivre comme elle le détruit. Le brouhaha mêlé à la musique embrume son esprit. Le froid s'installe et la buée s'échappe des bouches. Luca revient à cause d'une sale migraine. Sumire lui donne une aspirine.

_Time to escape…_ Natsume entend clairement ce morceau, qui se détache distinctement des autres bruits de la fête. La chanson emplit sa tête, l'envoûtant presque. Son regard balaye la foule. Une petite fille avec un manteau rouge tombe. Elle pleure tandis que sa mère la relève et l'époussette avec douceur. _No this is not a game…_ Le verre de Mikan glisse de ses mains et se brise sur la table. Un éclat vole et entaille la paumette de Natsume. Suçant le bout de son pouce, il le passe sur la coupure et lèche le sang recueillit. Un goût métallique explose à l'extrémité de sa langue. Kokoroyomi revient, suivit par une serveuse qui vient nettoyer les débris de verre. Tono et Hotaru montent enfin dans la grande roue, qui démarre. Un peu plus loin, un flot de gens montent dans les montagnes russes et commence l'ascension vers la chute. _I don't belive in fate…_ Une ampoule grille au loin, éteignant le lampadaire. Le vent se lève, ébouriffant les cheveux de Natsume. Son cœur bat plus fort alors qu'il se noie dans la beauté ravageuse de la brune qu'il contemple. Le chapeau noir d'un vieil homme s'envole, le faisant crier de surprise. La pluie glaciale commence à tomber, mordant la peau sous le t-shirt du garçon au regard rouge. Il l'aime… _You know you've got it coming !_ La dernière phrase de la chanson explose, mais un sinistre grincement la couvre. Et à l'horreur générale, la grande roue se détache !

* * *

**Je crois que je viens de vous faire un sale coup... Désolée, j'aurais peut-être pas dû vous laisser en plan comme ça! - -' Et en plus, je m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il était si court! (Sur feuilles il fait une page recto-verso et demi)**

**Bon, sinon, les reviews sont les bienvenues, tous les conseils et toutes les critiques aussi! Je serait ravie de les lire!**

**Bon, hasta le prochain chapitre! ^^ (Visiblement, j'aime les bon,bons ^^)**


End file.
